


stolen shirts

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Defecting from the Empire wasn't easy, but Bodhi doesn't regret it for a minute.





	

Bodhi woke up to Jyn rummaging through his drawers. 

“What…are you doing?” he asked blearily.

“I want to borrow your shirt,” she said by way of explanation.

Bodhi rubbed his eyes. “W-why?”

“Because I like it.” She successfully extracted the shirt, yanked it out of the drawer, and swapped it out for the shirt she was currently wearing. She reached over to ruffle Bodhi’s hair (which was already messy from sleep) before sailing out of the room. She had stolen one of his shirts and had made a mess doing so, but Bodhi smiled nevertheless. He hadn’t had friends when he worked for the Empire. He’d had bunkmates and colleagues, but none of them had cared about him. Not the way Jyn and Cassian and Chirrut and Baze and yes, even K2, did. 

He got up and reached for his jumpsuit, pausing when he saw Jyn’s discarded shirt. With a silly grin, he put on the shirt and left his jumpsuit unzipped from the waist up so that it would be visible. He went to the mess hall like that, grinning a little too hard as he joined his friends. It took a few minutes, but Cassian finally asked, “Did you two switch clothes?”

“I felt like a change,” Jyn said. 

“Good, because I’m running out of shirts,” Cassian said.

“I like this shirt,” Jyn continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “It’s a nice fit.”

“It looks good,” Bodhi said. “You should keep it.”

“Okay,” Jyn said easily.

“Jyn,” Cassian said sternly. “You can’t walk all over Bodhi like that.” He turned to Bodhi. “You can say no to her, you know.”

“No, it’s okay,” Bodhi said. “It’s just a shirt.” It was just a shirt, but Bodhi would have said it was okay no matter what it was. Not that he was going to let Cassian know that.

“Yeah, and Bodhi knows I love him,” Jyn said, reaching across the table to ruffle Bodhi’s hair. “Right, Bodhi?”

He smiled. “Right.” 

Cassian didn’t look entirely convinced. “Okay, but if she starts pushing you around, you let me know,” he said. 

“I will,” said Bodhi, but he would probably do no such thing. He liked having friends, even if they stole his clothes, because they loved him and they didn’t want him to get pushed around. He’d never had a group of people before who loved him like that. Not family, not friends, and certainly no one with the Empire.

Defecting hadn’t been easy–in fact, it had been the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. But every day when he sat in this mess hall and looked at his friends, he knew that he had made the right decision. 

Even if it meant they stole his shirts.


End file.
